


"I want you to kiss me."

by brothy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confrontations, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Maybe fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, Teenagers, it's just that gundham wants a kiss and souda is too afraid tbh, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothy/pseuds/brothy
Summary: A confrontational first kiss.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	"I want you to kiss me."

“Kazuichi?”

“Yeah?” Souda laid comfortably, his head resting on his boyfriend’s lap. Gundham’s hands threaded gently through his hair. They had been sitting on Gundham’s bed in a comfortable silence for a while now. The room was ill-lit as the sun began to set outside. There was a crisp air in the area but he relaxed into the warm feeling of the boy underneath him. 

“I want you to kiss me.” 

The sentence struck Kazuichi abruptly; he knew it was coming eventually, just not now. The pair had been dating for months, yet still hadn't kissed each other. Not that he wouldn’t have loved to kiss Gundham, the thought of doing so occupied his thoughts often, he just could not find the courage in him to do it. Every chance that he found to kiss him, he lost the backbone in the moment. 

“Are you going to answer me Kaz?” Gundham inquired further as Souda sat up and turned to face him. “If you’re not comfortable, it’s okay.”

“No, no, I—” His words wavered nervously, he hated to admit it. “I just, haven’t kissed anyone before. I don’t really know, what I’m doin’.” 

“I don’t believe that it inhibits your ability. However, I apologize for unhinging you with my request.”

Kazuichi shuffled across the mattress. He sat close to his partner, close enough that their thighs pressed together. Gundham’s hand slid across his back as he wrapped it around his hips. The action only worsened the feeling in Souda’s stomach, like he was in a car, weaving through vehicles on the highway. He slumped into his partner's side, regardless. “I’m just nervous, y’know. I don’t wanna kiss you if you’re not gonna like it.” 

“I will enjoy most anything that involves you.” 

Kazuichi’s heart was beating in his throat, he swallowed hard. Gundham was looking towards him with a soft expression; he was beautiful. It really was now or never. He leaned toward him and quickly smashed their lips together. Their noses collided roughly as they met and he never thought to close his eyes, until it was too late. The kiss was graceless and quick before Souda pulled away. 

Gundham failed to prevent the brief laugh that erupted from his throat. “That’s good, Souda, but try being softer. Just slightly more, gentle.” He smiled, placing his hand on the side of his boyfriend's face. 

Kazuichi’s neck was hot and his face red. He kissed Gundham again. He took his boyfriend's advice, taking the time to tenderly place their lips together. Gundham’s lips were soft, in stark contrast to his own. His partner didn’t seem to mind. Gundham treated him delicately. His mouth ambled calmly, opposing Kazuichi’s initial inexperienced haste. 

After a moment, they detached again. “Is that not better? Was it satisfactory?” Tanaka questioned, his voice strong, yet hushed. 

The heavy sound of his heartbeat filled Souda’s ears. He stared at Gundham, open-mouthed and breathless. “Yeah,” he breathed, his eyes lingering to his other’s mouth. “I liked that.”

“Shall we continue?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ here is my tumblr!](https://broth-y.tumblr.com/) check it out if you want! 
> 
> i wrote this really quickly but i hope it's okay. i'm working on something longer but i had to write this because i was inspired to. it's definitely not based on experience. 
> 
> a̶m̶ ̶i̶ ̶e̶x̶a̶c̶t̶l̶y̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶d̶a̶?̶ ̶y̶e̶s̶,̶ ̶y̶e̶s̶ ̶i̶ ̶a̶m̶.̶
> 
> this was originally going to be a sakuraoi fic but i just couldn't imagine them in this. 
> 
> anyways hope y'all like it. feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
